oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Corporeal Beast
The Corporeal Beast, often simply referred to as Corp, is a large monster residing in its cave, accessible via a games necklace or through an entrance in level 21 Wilderness east of the Graveyard of Shadows. It has a very large health pool of 2,000 Hitpoints, coupled with high Defence and 50% damage reduction against any weapon that's not a spear or halberd. If all players leave the room, it regenerates its health to full. Habitat The easiest way to get to the Corporeal Beast is to teleport there using a games necklace and selecting the "Corporeal Beast" option. This will take the player to a small safe room with a large doorway to Corporeal Beast. As of 20 November 2014, players can pay 200,000 coins to host an instance. Players ranked as Captain or above in a clan chat can pay the instance cost for their clan. Once the instance is opened, anyone from the clan chat will be able to enter the instance for no cost. As long as there is one player present in the instance, it will remain open. Note: As of the update on 29 March 2018, the Corporeal Beast has a second room - however, it is only accessible to ironmen with a combat level of 90 or higher. All other accounts use the normal room. Mechanics The beast's health bar is 160 pixels wide instead of the usual 30 pixels. It has a 50% damage reduction against any weapon that's not a spear or halberd. Protect from Magic does not fully block its magic attacks; it only reduces the damage by 33.33%. It has very high accuracy, damage, and Defence for its levels; it has damage reduction against nearly all sources of damage; and it can summon dark energy cores, which attack players and heal itself. The Corporeal Beast is the only monster to drop the arcane, elysian, and spectral sigils used to create the spirit shields. In addition to its sigil drops, the Corporeal Beast has many other valuable drops. While fighting the Corporeal Beast, whenever you hit above 32 damage, there is a 1/8 chance that the dark core will spawn. During its regular phase, the Corporeal Beast will focus its attacks on the person who hits above 32 damage. The dark core will usually follow the player that stands to the most north. If there is no one north, it will focus on the person that stands easternmost of the Corporeal Beast. It is usually advisable for the person who tanks or runs the core to stand north or east of the Corporeal Beast. Players that have experience with the Corporeal Beast typically know that there are specific game tiles that cause the core to prioritise and follow a player. Drops Unique drops There is a 1 in 585 chance of hitting the sigil drop table. When players hit the table, there is a 1 in 7 chance of obtaining an elysian sigil, a 3 in 7 chance of a spectral sigil and a 3 in 7 chance of an arcane sigil. Below lists the effective drop rates of the sigils. |} "Uncuts" drop The 'Uncuts' drop is an uncommon drop from the Corporeal Beast; it either contains a cash pile varying from 20,000 to 50,000 coins or a random selection of uncut gems and/or nature talismans, as well as a slim chance of getting items from the Rare drop table. The overall odds of hitting the 'Uncuts Drop' is 1 in 42.66. |} Although the Corporeal Beast does not have a reference to the Rare drop table, there is an incredibly low chance of an additional item from the RDT. This drop can only occur in combination with the "uncuts" drop. There's also a slim chance of receiving nothing as a drop. Equipment |} Essence and runes |} Materials |} Other |} Trivia *There are many differences between the iteration of this boss in Old School RuneScape and the original in RuneScape 2. **In RuneScape 2, the Corporeal Beast's lair was much larger, although it only resided in the last room. The entrance to the lair was also 14 levels deeper than the one in-game. **Furthermore, it could only be fought after completing the quest Summer's End. **The original Corporeal Beast could also drop a divine sigil, which could be used to create a divine spirit shield. Its effect was a constant 30% damage reduction per attack received, where the damage blocked was instead taken away from prayer points. In the 18 September 2014 poll,http://services.runescape.com/m=poll/oldschool/results.ws?id=1074 it was asked if the divine sigil should be released as a drop from the boss, which gained 66.1% of 'yes' votes - 8.9% short of the threshold required for passing. *The Corporeal Beast obtained a new instance on 29 March 2018 to prevent low-levelled ironmen and normal players from "griefing" other ironmen killing the Corporeal Beast as each kill takes several minutes, and to prevent ironmen from using additional normal accounts using stat-reducing special attacks on it. References Category:Bosses Category:Monsters that do not become tolerant